The present invention relates generally to demodulators, and more particularly, to a high data rate digital BPSK/QPSK demodulator and bit synchronizer.
The known prior art includes conventional analog demodulators that are discussed in various text books. For example, reference is made to the text by John Proakis entitled "Digital Communications", published by McGraw-Hill (1983), which describes conventional analog demodulators. It is believed that digital signal processor (DSP) and application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) based demodulators may be under development by companies such as TRW and Interstate Electronics Corporation, for example, but nothing is known about the specifics of these devices.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a high data rate digital BPSK/QPSK demodulator and bit synchronizer.